Due to an improvement in the performance of computer devices in recent years, it is possible to easily present images using computer graphics (hereafter, abbreviated as 3D CG) that use three-dimensional coordinates. Furthermore, in the 3D CG, it is common that a regular or random movement is set to each object that is presented in the three-dimensional coordinate space and it is presented as a moving image. In this type of moving image, it is possible to make a presentation as if each object dependently moves in the three-dimensional coordinate space.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology with regard to the screen using the 3D CG, where a movement is given to the image that is created due to the animator's handwriting, and it is presented by being combined with the prepared background image.